masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ashleywilliamshusband
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Mass Effect 3 page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 03:32, December 20, 2011 Removing Comments Left By Other Users Note that removing comments, especially multiple comments by multiple users is an extremely bannable offense. You are not 1000Monkeys, SpartHawg948, Changonauta, Shep fan, Morinth's Lover, me, H-Man Havoc, Chawit Chiwarattanaphan, Ironreaper, Nat Wetli, or CrimsonAssassin, and therefore you have absolutely no right to remove comments left by any of those 11 users. Comments are the property of the user that left them and they are the only ones with the rights to either modify or remove them. Considering this is your first offense, I will not ban you, but be warned that if this happens again, then I will not hesiste, and I even considered it now because of the amount of content that was removed. Needless to say, do not do this again. Lancer1289 03:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Unacceptable Username You have been blocked indefinitely for creating an account with an unacceptable username, as well as for vandalizing the talk page Talk:Mass Effect 3. If you have your account renamed to something appropriate (for instructions on how to request that your account be renamed, see here), I will reduce the block to two weeks, which is the standard block duration applicable for your vandalism edits. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:40, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Asshole. Fine, I'll change it. Even though this is a wiki for two games that have the F-bomb, but I can't have a username with the word, "vagina" in it. And I already apoligised for the edit and promised I wouldn't make that mistake again, so this ban is fucking pointless.Vaginasaresexy 04:42, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I sent a request for my username to be changed. However, I have a complaint about this wiki. Since I joined, everyone's been mean and on my ass for the mistakes I've made. I don't understand it.Vaginasaresexy 04:47, December 20, 2011 (UTC) So, when's my name going to change? And Commdor, are you gonna stick to your word?Vaginasaresexy 04:52, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'll overlook being called an "asshole". But you did vandalize the talk page intentionally. I appreciate your apology to Lancer, but I have zero tolerance for vandalism of any kind. The best way you can make up for your actions is to become a civil, constructive member of the community after the block expires. As for your username, the language used in the ME games is irrelevant to this situation. You chose a username which is potentially offensive to other users who edit here and at other Wikia wikis you may choose to edit at (accounts created at one wiki are universal across all Wikia sites). You should have considered how others would view your username before creating your account. And yes, I will reduce the block once your account is formally renamed. I do not know precisely when that will occur, but I would expect the wait to be no longer than a few days. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:04, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I get that you have zero tolerance. You must be really proud of yourself. And I don't see how it's offensive to like vaginas and be open and proud about it. I think it's offensive that you don't like it. If it was a curse, then I'd understand. But whatever.Vaginasaresexy 05:07, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Since you have complied with renaming your account, I have reduced your block to two weeks to cover the act of vandalism. On another note, when your block expires, I ask that you return with an improved attitude. If you continue to treat users with hostility, you will blocked again. Cooperating with other users in a civil and courteous manner is the best way to become a constructive member of the ME Wiki community. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:24, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm still blocked. Need some help here.Ashleywilliamshusband 01:06, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Blocked You have now been blocked indefinitely for uploading explicit images to the wiki. We have zero tolerance for that here as there is no excuse for it. Lancer1289 (talk) 12:55, August 1, 2012 (UTC)